Rencontre Envoutante
by Kaguya Hanazaki
Summary: Une fée perdu et un mage oublié de tous qui se rencontrent. A votre avis qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Une rencontre envoutante !


Ohayo !

Voici un One-Shot sur un couple que je voulais faire depuis longtemps ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Attention c'est une histoire dégoulinante de sentiments et de guimauve ! Alors ceux qui veulent de la baston et des aventures c'est pas ici ! Par contre, toute personne fleure bleue ou qui veut une petite fiction avec plein de sentiment est le bienvenue !

Voilà, voilà !

Je voulais également remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mon autre histoire et ceux qui ont simplement lu

Merci spéciale à Loupiote et Potate

Maintenant Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont toujours pas à moi (et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs...) mais on va les emprunter pour s'amuser un peu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Risque de petit spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas regardé ou lu jusqu'à l'Arc Tenrojima (Ne prend pas en compte Acnologia)

* * *

**Rencontre Envoûtante**

La bataille contre Grimoire Heart était enfin terminée, il y avait beaucoup de blessure mais rien qui ne pouvait être soignées, l'essentiel était que tout le monde soit revenu, vivant et ensemble. Pendant que la plupart des mages étaient en train de se guérir, une jeune fille blonde marchait dans la forêt environnante, s'éloignant de plus en plus. «_Faible_» ce mot tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle était faible, elle n'avait rien pu faire. «_Inutile_» elle ne méritait pas de faire partie de Fairy Tail.

Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle trébucha sur une racine et s'écroula de tout son long dans un glapissement de douleur. Ses blessures s'étaient réouvertes. N'ayant plus de force, elle se roula en boule et ne bougea plus, les larmes tombant inlassablement sur ses joues. Elle s'endormit alors au milieu de nul part.

Un feulement, non deux, plusieurs, tout autour d'elle. Lucy se redressa lentement, complètement encerclée par des loups. Elle n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas la première fois, les animaux même les plus dangereux ne lui avaient jamais rien fait. Elle fixa les yeux du loup noir qui semblait être le chef. Elle le fixa longtemps sans peur, ni crainte, inflexible, juste de la tendresse. Puis le loup, rabattant ses oreilles, s'approcha et se frotta contre le visage de la blonde, elle enfouit son visage dans son pelage et pleura. Quelque temps après, elle se releva, embrassa le museau du loup et se remit en marche.

Soudain, elle déboucha sur un petit lac où grondait une cascade. C'est là qu'elle le vit, un jeune homme assit contre un rocher sur la rive, des cheveux noirs comme l'encre et des yeux d'ébène. Un sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir s'échappait de lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Lucy sentie un frisson la traverser, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien. Lui par contre eu une tout autre réaction, il commença à reculer, apeuré et finit par crier.

- Ne t'approche pas !

Lucy sursauta

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Non ! Non ! Vas t-en ? Ça arrive !

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? _Demanda Lucy perplexe_

La blonde s'approcha, elle voulait l'aider. Sur les joues du jeune homme, des larmes coulaient abondamment puis une aura noire commença à l'entourer. La mage Seirei n'hésita plus, elle s'élança et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement tout en souhaitant l'aider, le comprendre.

Lui, complètement affolé, ne comprenait plus rien ! Une fille le serrait dans ses bras ! Sa magie continuait à s'étendre, il savait qu'elle allait mourir, il tenta de s'échapper de son étreinte avant l'issue fatale, sans succès.

Des bourrasques de vent noir tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, Lucy se décala et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-a-vis. Il avait des yeux rouges sang, mais elle ne s'étonna pas et laissa passer tous ses sentiments dans ce contact : son désir de comprendre, de le soutenir, de le connaître. Et la même chose qu'avec le loup se reproduit, la tempête se calma, la magie arrêta de crépiter et les yeux du garçon redevinrent noir. Ils se fixèrent quelques instant avant que la petite fée ne s'effondre dans les bras du mage.

_Figé_, _crispé_. Tel était la position du mage noir. _Incompréhension_. Pourquoi diable sa magie s'est stoppée ? Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire, sa l'arrangeait. Et puis, diantre, qui était cette fille ? C'est la première fois depuis plus de 400 ans qu'une personne le prenait dans ses bras. Il voulut se séparer de la blonde quand il sentit un liquide chaud... Du sang ! La jeune mage était blessée. Il paniqua, puis la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Elle saignait à l'abdomen, il déchira une partie de son vêtement, alla le tremper dans l'eau du lac et revint près de la fée. Là il se figea... et c'est en étant légèrement gêné qu'il remonta le t-shirt de la blonde. Il nettoya ses plaies et lui refit un bandage avec des morceaux de son hakama puis posa un tissu mouillé sur le front de la blessée.

Et maintenant ? Nom de Zeus mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? D'habitude il détruit, il ne soigne pas. Il soupira et s'assied à côté de la mage Seirei. Il la détailla : des cheveux mi-long blonds, doux et soyeux, une taille de guêpes, des jambes longues et fines. Il remonta à son visage gracile, de long cil, un petit nez, des lèvres pulpeuse et rosé, et enfin...

Mazette ! Ses nombreuses années de solitude lui revenait en pleine face ! Enfin ! Impossible de pas rougir face à un corps pareil. Il n'était qu'un homme que diable ! Et resoupir, il détourna son visage. De toute manière il ne comptait pas s'approcher d'elle...

Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivai pas à partir ?

- Merde !

C'est à ce moment là que notre blondinette ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua son bandage de fortune. Puis elle fixa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était dos à elle. Elle se redressa silencieusement et s'approcha de cet inconnu. Lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta si fort qu'elle en tomba sur les fesses. Le mage la regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes mais restait muet. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda.

- Est-ce toi qui m'as soigné ? *_question débile Lucy, tu vois bien qu'il y a que vous deux dans cette clairière. Idiote ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote.*_

Le garçon était comme statufié mais répondit

- Euh... Je... Oui

- Merci. _dit Lucy en souriant_. Tu t'appelles comment ?

L'homme aux yeux d'ébènes se redressa brusquement et commença à partir en lâchant un «_ Personne _» d'une voix sec et froide.

Lucy, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Seul les membres de Fairy Tail pouvaient être sur l'île et les membres de Grimoire Heart qui ont tapé l'incruste. Et si elle se souvenait bien, leur mission était de recherché quelqu'un... La mage Seirei écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Impossible ! Ce serait... mais-mais-mais... Si il était si horrible et cruelle, pourquoi il l'a soigné ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était effrayé ? Si elle souhaitait des réponses, il fallait s'adresser au principal concerné et apparemment il ne souhaitait pas la tuer sinon elle mangerait déjà les pissenlits par la racine. Alors elle murmura

- Zereph...

L'inconnu, pas si inconnu, se figea et se retourna lentement vers elle avec un visage impassible.

- J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Tu es Zereph ?! C'est toi que Hades et sa clique cherchaient !

- Et si c'était le cas que ferais-tu ? _Dit-il d'une voix froide_. Fuir ? Après tout tu dois être effrayé non ? Ou alors, tu veux voler mes pouvoirs ? Me tuer peut-être ?

Lucy inclina la tête et lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bizarrement... Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te tuer ou de voler tes pouvoirs. _Elle baissa la tête et marmonna._ De toute façon je suis trop faible pour blesser qui que ce soit, même un chaton rigolerait devant mon inutilité.

Zereph était complètement abasourdi ! Cette fille lui faisait perdre la tête ! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et lui faisait la causette comme si ils étaient de vieille connaissances ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

La fée releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que tu es face au plus grand mage noir depuis plus de 400 ans.

- Ah ! C'est une des principales questions que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure ! Comment tu as fait pour survivre tout ce temps et en était super jeune ! Parce que pour 400 ans, t'es vachement bien conservé !

Lucy reprit son souffle en rougissant. Non mais quelle idiote, pourquoi elle à dit ça ? Certes, il était canon et elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui elle l'avouait. Mais merde c'était Zereph, un giga mage noir comme il a dit ! Et elle comme une conne elle dit que des conneries. Logique !

Zereph, lui, était comme deux ronds de flan. Il posa une main sur son visage où un petit sourire fleurissait sur son visage.

Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter. Puis elle vu ses épaules tressauter et là paniqua complètement avant de se stopper quand elle entendit un rire clair et limpide si longtemps retenu.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, cette petite fée était si innocente, si naïve et elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il la regarda avec des yeux plus doux et son rire s'amenuisa. Il souffla un simple «_ Merci _»

Lucy lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée

Zereph regarda la mage, approcha sa main, hésita puis l'attrapa

C'est sous ce ciel bleu au bord d'un lac au milieu de nul part que se tissa un lien entre un mage noir redouté de tous et une petite fée qui n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures, ou plutôt Lucy parlait et Zereph l'écoutait en glissant une commentaire de temps à autre. Elle se rendait compte que le jeune homme se détendait au fur et à mesure, il était comme un chat sauvage, non plus un loup, un gros loup qu'il faut apprivoiser lentement. Alors elle lui raconta, son enfance, la mort de sa mère, le rejet de son père (à ces mots une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de Zereph), sa fuite, son entrée à Fairy Tail, les caractères et histoires des membres, toutes leurs aventures et enfin la bataille contre Grimoire Heart. Puis elle lui parla de son sentiment d'être inutile, faible, un poids pour ses amis.

Le mage intervient en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Tu n'est ni faible, ni inutile. La puissance pur n'engendre que souffrance. La véritable force réside dans les sentiments que tu portes à tes amis. Et puis, tu n'as pas encore trouvé ce qui peut réveiller ta force, c'est lorsque tu veux protéger quelque chose qui compte plus que ta propre vie, en laquelle tu croiras de toute âme.

Lucy le remercia d'un regard et le fixa longuement, elle attrapa sa main et la garda dans les siennes. Elle hésita puis se lança, tout doucement avec chaleur, elle osa lui demander.

- Raconte moi... Raconte moi ce qui te ronge. Pourquoi tes yeux on cette lueur de tristesse, de désespoir ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne peux pas croire que la personne qui est devant moi soit un mage qui a provoqué des souffrances et des morts délibérément. Dis moi la vérité... Je t'en pris ?!

Tout son être le suppliait... Il ne pouvait le lui refuser, elle s'était livrée et lui avait tendu sa main, oui, il pouvait lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis né il y a 400 ans, ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie. C'est là que mon cauchemars a commencé. C'était une époque de guerre, mon père était influent et un combattant hors pair que ce soit en magie ou en corps à corps, il était connu pour sa cruauté et son goût pour le sang. Il m'a conditionné pour me battre avant même que je sache marcher, malgré tout je détestait ça, la violence n'était pas pour moi et cela était renforcé par l'indifférence de mon père. Cependant, étant son fils je me devait d'être comme lui. J'étais puissant, très puissant, j'ai voulu me retourner contre ce père tyrannique mais avant même d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit il m'avait implanté un lacrima avec un sort de contrôle dans mon corps. J'étais conscient et avait une certaine liberté de mouvement mais lorsqu'il me donnait un ordre direct je ne pouvais pas désobéir. Je crois que le jour où j'ai hérité du nom de mage noir fût lors d'une affreuse bataille entre la plupart des royaumes de Heartland. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais las et fatigué, je ne désirais que mourir pour échapper au sort de contrôle. C'est là que mon père fit une grosse erreur il m'ordonna de tuer _MES_ ennemis, les miens, j'ai réussi à berner le sort et j'ai pu tuer mon géniteur car il était _MON_ ennemi. Mais ma magie si longtemps contrôlé par cet homme n'a pas supporté la libération et a explosé littéralement sur des kilomètres à la ronde, tuant quiconque sur son passage. Mon esprit était complètement perdu, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que la mort, je voulais tuer tous les hommes comme mon père, tous ces égoïstes. J'ai mi longtemps avant de comprendre ce que je faisais, avant de comprendre que j'agissais comme cet homme. J'ai du réapprendre le poids de la vie humaine et dès que je relâche un temps soit peu ma vigilance, ma magie s'active toute seule et détruit tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'isoler, loin des humains. Tu comprends à présent, j'ai aimé tuer, je suis un assassin !

Lucy posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de murmurer.

- Ne dis pas cela ! Tout n'est pas de ta faute, le véritable assassin c'est ton père. Certes, tu as tué et fait souffrir mais n'importe qui dans ta situation aurait perdu le contrôle de soi-même ! Et puis ne dit on pas que l'erreur est humaine.

- Mais...

La petite mage entoura le visage de Zereph de ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Stop ! Ce qui est arrivé dans le passé appartient au passé, maintenant tu es dans le présent et tu dois te focaliser sur l'avenir. Tu t'es repenti en t'exilant, alors personne ne t'en voudra. Tu dois vivre et avancer pour les personnes qui ont disparu de ta main. Tu dois vivre sans oublier, tel sera ta rédemption ! Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

Des larmes envahissait les yeux d'ébènes. Peut-il vraiment vivre, En a t-il le droit ? Après ce qu'il a fait une personne l'accepte tel qu'il est. Il ne remerciera jamais assez les cieux de lui avoir envoyé cet ange... non cette fée !

Lucy l'enlaça alors tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le mage noir pleura tout son soul, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, dans les bras de son ami.

Il se redressa puis lentement comme dans un rêve, ils s'embrassèrent avec une extrême douceur. Tout leur sentiment passèrent dans ce baiser : le bonheur de s'être rencontrer, d'avoir trouver une oreille attentive...

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, un silence apaisant flotta entre eux, avant que Zereph se rappel d'une qui l'a perturbé.

- C-Coment tu as fait ? Tout à l'heure, pour arrêter la vague de magie ?

Lucy le regarda perplexe et tenta de s'expliquer comme elle pût.

- A vrai dire, je l'ignore. J'ai agi avec instinct, je ne sais pas comment dire ! Depuis tout petite, les animaux ne m'ont jamais rien fait de mal, à chaque fois que je les regarde dans les yeux une sorte de... connexion s'établit et j'arrive à les comprendre et inversement.

- Tu peux parler aux animaux ? s_'exclame Zereph avec des yeux étonnés_

- Non. _elle fronça les sourcils._ Je ne parle pas, je ressent, C'est ça ! _son visage s'éclaira._ Je ressent leurs sentiment. Je suppose que j'ai agi de la même manière avec toi. J'ai voulu calmer ce que tu ressentais, te rassurer. Et ça a marché vu que la vague s'est arrêtée.

- Le pouvoir des sentiments... _murmura le mage noir_

- Quoi ?

- Le pouvoir des sentiments ! Tu arrives à projeter tes émotions pour atteindre l'âme d'un être vivant. Tu as le don d'empathie.

Lucy le regardait comme si il débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité! _dit-il gêné._ Je t'explique _reprit il d'une voix plus sérieuse._ L'empathie, tu ressens les émotions des autres et tu arrives à... on va dire ''absorber'', les mauvais sentiments, tu peux les soulager en projetant tes propres sentiments ou au contraire les accabler. Mais tu n'apaises pas que l'âme, tu apaises aussi la magie de la personne.**(1)** C'est ainsi que tu as pu m'arrêter.

- Eh... ben ! _Dit Lucy ébahit_

Zereph sourit à cette réplique. La petite mage, elle, était un peu déboussolée, son don lui semblait si naturel. Là elle réalisa... Oui, elle pouvait le faire mais... ça signifiait les quitter, du moins pour un temps. Elle fixa Zereph intensément. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais elle sentait qu'elle était liée au mage, elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait l'abandonner. C'était peut-être insensé mais elle était irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attirée par lui. Alors, oui elle le ferait envers et contre tout.

- Zereph...

- Hum...

- Si je reste à tes côtés, ta magie ne fera plus de mal, pas vrai ?

Le mage aux yeux d'ébène fut troublé et ne pu que hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas fait moi confiance d'accord ?

De nouveau il acquiesça

- Alors, ferme les yeux et attend moi. Promet le !

Le mage obéit et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il sentit un baiser léger sur les lèvres puis plus rien, il savait qu'elle était partie mais il attendrait. Il l'avait promis.

La mage Seirei quand à elle, était retournée au camp et avait demandé à parler au maître en privé. Une fois éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes, le maître lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Lucy commença.

- Master, nous allons bientôt partir n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, nous reporterons l'examen à l'année prochaine. _répondit le Maître soupçonneux._

- J'aimerais rester sur l'île pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle avait déballé cette phrase avec une détermination inébranlable. Makarov la regarda attentivement et il comprit... elle avait trouvé un but, une raison de se battre ! (et sur cette île apparemment !)

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- On a besoin de moi... ici.

- Je vois,tu ne me diras rien de plus... _Lucy sourit simplement et Master soupira_. Très bien, j'accepte mais tu devras me donner de tes nouvelles compris !?

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de Lucy et elle sauta dans les bras de Makarov

- Merci, merci, promit je le ferais

Elle se détacha du maître et commença à s'éloignait avant de se retourner.

- Master, ne dites pas aux autres que je reste ici, ils ne comprendrait pas. Tout du moins pas encore.

- Soit

- Et une dernière chose, je vous conseille d'étudier l'histoire de Zereph attentivement et profondément, vous pourrez être étonné de ce que vous y trouverez.

- Pourquoi cette demande ? _dit Makarov très surpris_

- Juste... Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

Et elle partit sans plus se retourner

A peine y avait elle mit un pied qu'une tornade rose l'accosta

- Bah, tétais où Luce ?

- Par ci, par là, je me promenais, pourquoi ?

- T'aurais pu prévenir on serait venu avec toi.

Heureusement que non, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Zereph (tout du moins dans ces conditions)

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Bon on retourne au camp.

- Aye Sir !

- Natsu ?

- Hum ?

- On sera toujours les meilleurs ami, pas vrai ? Promet le moi !?

Natsu souleva un sourcil et répondit en souriant

- Évidemment, t'es bizarre Luce. _rigola t-il._ Mais si ça peut te rassurer. Je te le promet !

Lucy sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, elle sourit à son tour, attrapa sa main et ils partirent en courant comme deux enfants

Elle passa ses derniers instants avec sa guilde à rire et à s'amuser. Elle mangea un fraisier, sortit de nul part, avec Erza. Embêta Gray et Juvia avec Mirajane et Lisanna, écouta de la musique avec Luxus et les Raijins, pécha avec Natsu et Happy, bu un coup avec Kana et discuta longtemps avec Wendy, qui lui soigna ses blessures, et Levy, sous l'oeil vigilant de Gajeel. Une fois la nuit tombée, Lucy partit comme une ombre entre les arbres pour retrouver la personne qui avait besoin d'elle.

Notre mage noir préféré n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était allongé, laissant le vent lui caressait le visage, écoutant le bruit de l'eau, avant de s'endormir. Ce fut un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui le réveilla et il tomba sur deux orbes noisettes.

Il sourit avant de susurré

- Ce n'est pas sensé être le prince qui réveille la princesse ?

- Tu sais que je ne fait jamais comme tout le monde.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu m'as attendu.

- Je te l'avais promis après tout ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu es allée faire ou c'est secret défense ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai simplement demandé si je pouvais rester sur l'île, à tes côtés.

Zereph hoqueta et dévisagea Lucy qui tentait de cacher ses rougeurs dans le cou du brun.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai demandé si-

- J'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi ?

La fée releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je dois être à tes côtés, c'est ici qu'est ma place. Comme si j'étais enfin entière.

- Lucy... _souffla Zereph avant d'embrasser passionnément la mage._

La passion embrasa leurs corps entrelacés, les vêtements tombaient, caresses et baisers pleuvaient. Un feu doux et puissant brûlait leurs peaux. Leur magie s'électrisa et forma des bourrasques de vent noir et or. Zereph et Lucy, prit dans les tourbillons du plaisir, ne voyaient rien et ne sentait rien à part l'autre. La tension monta, leur magie se mélangeait, et enfin l'apothéose. Au moment de leur délivrance, une déflagration retentit tout autour des mages. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, ils revenaient peu à peu à eux et restèrent stupéfiaient face à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le paysage autour d'eux était magique. De petites lumières argentées flottaient tout autour d'eux, comme des lucioles, une légère brise passait entre les arbres provoquant un son cristallin, l'eau du lac brillait légèrement... C'était féerique !

Mais ce qui les choqua le plus furent leur apparences : dans les cheveux ébènes de Zereph, une mèches blonde était apparue et inversement, dans la chevelure de Lucy, une mèche noire ressortait dans ses cheveux d'or.

Un sourire éclaira alors, leur visage, ils comprirent la signification de ce changement. Ils étaient devenus un, tel le yin et le yang ! La lumière et les ténèbres étaient réunis pour devenir une seule et même âme.

Lucy murmura alors.

- Nous sommes liés à présent...

- Pour toujours et à jamais... _reprit Zereph sur le même ton._

- Nos âmes et nos magies se sont...

- ….mélangés ? Oui, car tu m'as accepté, moi, tout entier, avec mes crimes et mes péchés. Je ne sais qui remercier pour t'avoir trouvé.

- Tu ne dois remercier personne car je suis né pour te rencontrer.

Et elle l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde, sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune et des étoiles.

~ 1 an plus tard ~

_Très chère Lucy,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu dois être étonné que je te réponde n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tes rares lettres, je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien, même si je n'ai jamais su comment tu faisais pour m'envoyer tes lettres directement sur mon bureau. Si je te répond cette fois, c'est que je dois venir sur l'île pour préparer l'examen de rang S à nouveau, ainsi je pourrais te donner cette lettre directement._

_Ton départ a provoqué de nombreux cris et protestations, surtout de la part de ton équipe mais ils ont finis par comprendre ton choix et attendent impatiemment ton retour._

_Cependant, beaucoup de choses ont changé en 1 an. D'abord, j'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé sur le passé de Zereph, dire que j'ai été surpris est un euphémisme, abasourdi aurait été plus juste ? J'ai donc fouillé dans le passé de son père et il s'avèrent qu'il était membre du Conseil de la Magie de l'époque. Cette nouvelle m'a poussé à enquêter sur le Conseil actuel et je te pris de croire que ce que j'ai trouvé est horrifiant. Je te passerais les détails mais sache qu'ils sont aussi cruel qu'il y a 400 ans._

_J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir le Roi et de lui faire part de mes découvertes (il ne me restait que ce choix). Heureusement que c'est un Roi juste et noble, il a sollicité l'aide de toutes les guildes officielles pour pouvoir démanteler le Conseil. Nous avons réussi et nous avons alors réorganisé et remplacé tous les employés du Conseil._

_Le nouveau Conseil a été formé par des personnes du peuple, de la royauté (la Princesse Hisui en personne s'est porté volontaire) et par tous les maîtres des guildes. Eh oui ! Tu dois être étonnée de ce revirement ! Les décisions sont maintenant prises à l'unanimité par tous les membres. Notre premier ordre a été de révéler et innocenter le passé de Zereph. Puis, nous avons revu tous les prisonniers et leurs crimes. Ainsi, pour certains, leurs peines ont été changé, ce fut le cas de Gérard qui a ensuite rejoint Fairy Tail. Tu aurais du voir la réaction d'Erza !_

_Les changements ne sont pas terminés mais nous avançons petit à petit. Les crimes du Conseil ont été dévoilé et les peuples approuvent les nouvelles réformes (ce qui a été un grand soulagement pour le Roi qui avait peur d'une révolte)_

_Lucy, ma chère enfant, nous te devons beaucoup ! Mais tu le savais déjà tout cela n'est-ce pas, a propos du passé de Zereph ?_

_Enfin..., peu importe ! Il y a une question qui doit te brûler les lèvres non ? Qui est le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail ? Ce n'est autre que Laxus qui a été choisi par tous les membres de la guilde. Surprise ? Sûrement pas, tu as toujours été très perspicace !_

_Lucy... Ma fille... Pouvons-nous espérer te revoir ?_

_Tu nous manques..._

_Au plaisir de te revoir, notre princesse des fées !_

_Ton père et ami_

_Makarov Dreyar_

Une jeune femme serrait la lettre, reçut quelques semaines avant, contre elle, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, ses longs cheveux blonds avec une insolite mèche noire flottaient dans le vent, des vagues caressaient ses pieds nus et éclaboussaient sa légère robe blanche, tout en elle respirait la sérénité.

Soudain deux bras fort enserrèrent sa taille.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui a amené un sourire sur ton si jolie visage Princesse ?

- De bonnes nouvelles

Elle se retourna et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la mèche d'or.

- Et que disent ses bonnes nouvelles ?

- Que le monde change mon chéri.

- Mais encore ?

- Hum... _un petit sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de la constellationniste_. Qu'il est temps que je présente mon fiancé à ma famille.

Le fiancé en question pâlit violemment avant de regarder sa compagne avec des yeux écarquillés

- Tu-tu-tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

Pour toute réponse la mage lui tendit la lettre avec un doux sourire. L'ex-mage noire la lu attentivement, plusieurs fois, avant que des larmes envahissent ses yeux, il enfouit son visage dans le coup de Lucy tout en la serrant fort contre lui. Il souffla.

- Merci... merci... merci

La jeune femme releva le visage de son amant et ils se regardèrent.

- Je t'aime Zereph

- Je t'aime aussi Lucy

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, passion et amour. L'avenir leur tendait les bras, des obstacles les attendaient, mais ils les surmonteraient ensemble comme depuis le début de leur histoire. Oui... Tout ira bien !

Après tout, une petite fée avait su apprivoiser le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qu'est-ce le monde face à ça ?

- Ah ! Au fait mon chéri...

- Oui ?

- Les membres de Fairy Tail arrive demain !

- QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

Fin (ou pas)

* * *

**(1) **Je sais que le don d'empathie c'est pas tout a fait ça mais je les remanié à ma sauce ^^

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien, pas bien ? Des tomates, des fleurs ? Je m'en remet à votre jugement.

Une petite review please ?

Ja ne

PS : Quel est votre couple préféré entre le Sting x Lucy et le Natsu x Lucy ? C'est pour ma future fic ! Merci à vous ^^


End file.
